Sengoku X
Sengoku X, refered to as Professor Sengoku, was the creator of the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. He builded a Sengoku Driver as well and a Lemon Lockseed, which allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Sengoku. Than he builded a Genesis Driver as well and a Lemon Energy Lockseed, which allows him to transformd into New Generation Rider Sengoku. In one episode, He became part of Hakaider He worked under Troy "Cage" Knight, his closest friend to stop Helheim's invasion. However, after a conversation gone awry with Troy, Ryoma secretly plans a coup against him. Sengoku X initially transformed as Kamen Rider Sengoku using a Sengoku Driver. He later upgrades himself along with Drew using the Genesis Driver and the Lemon Energy Lockseed in place of his regular Lemon Lockseed. Further upgrades were then given to Genesis Driver to allow him to combat the weaker Over Lords with relative ease as well with additional functionality. Past Like Taboo, he spent his childhood in the now-defunct Zawame Child Care Facility, where children with potential are experimented on and brutally raised to work for Yggdrasill in their future. Under Troy and Drew's father, he created his first products, the fully successful Forbidden Apple Lockseed (although it has a negative side-effect), and a negative life draining prototype Overlord Lockseed. He eventually was able to become a researcher for the company later in his life. He met Troy "Cage" Knight at some point where they decided to work together to develop the Sengoku Drivers. He also the one who recruited Aaron and Emma to his side. During a development of the Sengoku Driver with Troy, the first test failed until in the present, the prototype version has been completed. Prior to Troy getting medical attention, Sengoku got a report from Emma of the Inves' leader called an Over Lord, which is the image that appears to be Demushu existing in the ruins, without telling Troy about the Inves' leader's existence due to Troy's insistence of putting humanity first above themselves. He was also involved in recording the fate of Yuya in Helheim and Dylan Lavigne's first transformation as Armor Warrior is unaware he was fighting his own friend. Personality Sengoku was one of Troy's subordinates, and his and Aaron's closest friend, a brilliant scientist in the Yggdrasill Corporation's research division who conducts experiments on the Lockseeds and is the inventor of the Sengoku Drivers and the Genesis Driver. He is amoral in terms of using people as test subjects and expresses no interest in the Inves-based infections as his company's plan is his main focus. Despite his status as a scientist, he is dangerous in a fight, proven when he easily defeated Dylan in Lemon Raiment Arms (who managed to put up a good fight against the other New Generation Riders at the time) and Baron in seconds with his sheer power. However, he rarely transforms and fights by himself. As shown, he would let the Pinecone Troopers and Marika fight the Inves in the Helheim forest and let the aforementioned riders capture Demushu while he himself just watched from a saferoom and eventually runs off leaving Marika and the Pinecones Troopers to die. It is shown that he cares about his inventions, and want people to show respect and trust on them. When Dylan revealed his newly-gained Triumph Arms, Sengoku showed a bit of anger and jealousy that such a Lockseed was not his creation, displaying him as arrogant. Yet as a scientist, Triumph Arms is an unknown factor, with the above showing disdain for not knowing how Dylan got the Triumph Lockseed and immediately picks up the fact someone is helping Dylan, but doesn't know who. This is also shown when Baron became Lord Baron, making Sengoku really angry because someone could survive the Helheim Fruits' side effects without his inventions. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Sengoku's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. Sengoku (Genetic) Ride Wear The Genetic Ride Wear is Sengoku's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Sengoku's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. This Genetic Ride Wear was formerly Sengoku's normal Ride Wear when he was still using a Sengoku Driver. Duke Faceplate.png|Sengoku Rider Indicator When using Dragon Energy Arms, Sengoku's Genetic Ride Wear receives minor modifications, denoting it as a particularly powerful Arms. Duke DragonEnergy RideWear.png|Dragon Energy Arms' Genetic Ride Wear Sengoku Driver Lemon Lemon Arms is Sengoku's lemon-based armored European Knight form, which is accessed through the Lemon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a Lemon Rapier. Genesis Driver Lemon Energy *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 119 kg Original Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.7 t. *'Kicking power': 19.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. (72 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. Lemon Energy Arms is Sengoku's default lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Sengoku has the hardest punches and kicks. However, his agility stats are subpar. Ryoma later tweaks his Genesis Driver to increase the overall performance of Sengoku's stats, allowing him to combat Over Lord Shinmugurun with relative ease whereas Armor Warrior Triumph Arms struggled to fight against Shinmugurun. Sengoku also has an invisible/camouflage ability to manage escaping when Redyue uses hypnosis to channeling Armor Warrior to see his vision. This Arms has two Rider Shooting finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver Finisher: **Unnamed finisher: Sengoku activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into multiple illusions of himself that surround the target before he executes his Sonic Arrow's standard Lemon Energy-like finishing attack. *Sonic Arrow Finisher: **'Sonic Volley': Sengoku locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a lemon slice for a brief second before exploding. ***Duke's second Sonic Volley much like the combination of himself's Lemon Energy Squash finisher and Baron's shooting version Sonic Volley: First his Sonic Arrow shows extending, then he shoots a powerful arrow shot that Lemon pierces through the target. Dragon Energy *'Height': 206 cm *'Weight': 119 kg Availability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.7 t *'Kicking power': 19.5 t *'Maximum jump height': 22 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.4 sec. Dragon Energy Arms is Sengoku's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight/Archer form, as well as his ultimate form, which is accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed (reserved for Tyrant), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This Arms has two finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: **Unnamed Rider Slash: Sengoku activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into Sonic Arrow, before he executes Pitaya-shaped energy slash attack. *Sonic Arrow finisher: **'Sonic Volley': Sengoku locks the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target forms a Asian lung energy for a brief second before exploding. Other Cherry Energy Cherry Energy Arms is Sengoku's cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed (reserved for Sigurd), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Peach Energy Peach Energy Arms is Sengoku's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed (reserved for Marika), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Melon Energy Melon Energy Arms is Sengoku's Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed (reserved for Moon Blade Final), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. Hakaider *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 150 kg Original Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.7 t *'Kicking power': 49.2 t *'Maximum jump height': 17 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 5.4 sec. Sengoku temporarily transplants his brain into the body of the android Hakaider (REBOOT). In this form, he has greater strength than even Armor Warrior's Triumph Arms, which he managed to overwhelm in the episode. Hakaider also proves to have great durability and is a skillful fighter. However, it was revealed that Hakaider made Sengoku become crazier and more violent. As a result, he wanted to destroy anything, mostly Kikaider. In the end, Sengoku transplants his brain back into his human body, scared of how dangerous Hakaider can be. Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device (taken by Emma Tao to transform into Marika after Sengoku's death, replacing her own which he had disabled). Obtains a new one to use as Mecha Sengoku X, reconstructed by Megahex, only to be taken by Troy "Cage" Knight to transform into Moon Blade Final, in the same case as Emma did. *Sengoku Driver - Initial transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Sengoku's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Sengoku's personal weapon in Lemon Energy Arms and Dragon Energy Arms **WizarSwordGun - Duke Wizard Arms' personal weapon *Hakaider Shot - Hakaider's personal weapon. Category:Armor Warrior Riders